


Punishment

by knothim



Series: Inescapable [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Flogging, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knothim/pseuds/knothim
Summary: Keith is punished for trying to escape and gets fucked by everyone except the person he wants most. Shiro learns the truth about the realities of being an omega in this world.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me and an early update for all of us! I'm old now but also not really 😂 
> 
> The original title for this was Gangbang so that should give you a clue as to what’s in store for Keith if the summary didn't give it away already 😉

Lotor walked into Keith's room, and his kitten's ears flicked up toward him. He was spread over a chair and writhing in his restraints, his small body tensed as if to come. But of course, he couldn’t. 

His kitten's legs were hooked over the armrests and cuffed at the ankles to the front legs of the chair. His arms were pulled up and behind his head and cuffed at the wrists to the seat back. The usual cock ring had been exchanged for one with three adjustable straps that went around the base of his dick, the middle of the shaft, and just under the head, fastened extra tight for good measure. There was a vibrating egg taped to each of his nipples, and a dildo was attached to the seat of his chair, rocking and twisting and wriggling around inside Keith's ass. In his mouth was a medium-size penis gag. It was hollow in the middle and attached to a thin tube that acted as a straw for the wearer to drink from when they sucked on the gag.

Noticing that the container connected to the tube was empty, Lotor unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, fisting himself again to the sight of his kitten. His flushed, tear-stained face was arousing, and the want in his hooded eyes as he stared at Lotor’s hand pumping up and down his cock almost made him want to give in to both their desires right then and there and fuck his kitten until he couldn’t feel anything except Lotor inside him. Today was already the second day since he’d come back from his trip, and he had yet to fuck his kitten even once. It felt like he was the one being punished instead of Keith.

Lotor released a low moan as he emptied himself into the container. As soon as the first spurts fell in, Keith immediately began sucking on the dildo in his mouth, eagerly drinking all of Lotor’s cum. The tube was narrow, and as an alpha, Lotor released more cum than the average human, so it took some time for the thick liquid to travel up to his kitten’s mouth. But Keith didn’t seem to mind. He greedily sucked on the gag, continuing even after the liquid was all gone.

Lotor became irritated as he watched his kitten enjoy himself. This was supposed to be a punishment and yet here he was, having fun by himself. Lotor reached over and painfully squeezed Keith’s dick until he was crying and thrashing around in his restraints.

“This place is so hard; you must be desperate to come by now. But I don’t think that will be necessary anymore until you’ve properly reflected on your actions. You knew not to leave your room, yet you tried to anyway. Remember, your climax is a privilege, not a right. Until you’ve learned your lesson and apologized for your actions, you will not be permitted to come again," Lotor said, knowing full well that it was impossible for Keith to speak with the gag in. Eventually he would take it off and let his kitten beg for forgiveness, but first he needed to be punished, and it was still too soon for it to end.

Lotor stepped closer to his kitten and pushed his bangs back from his face. His hair was starting to grow out. Lotor thought he would look good with long hair so he decided not to cut it for now. He grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of his head and roughly yanked it back, forcing his kitten to look up into his eyes.

“You will regret ever taking a step outside this room,” Lotor calmly spoke.

He walked behind Keith and took off the penis gag, quickly replacing it with a ball gag before he could begin to beg. Then he uncuffed his wrists and pushed him forward in the chair so he was staring down at the ground. His kitten’s arms remained loose as Lotor twisted them behind his back and tied them together with bondage tape that wouldn't stick to his skin, right wrist to left elbow and vice versa. Coming back around to the front, he pulled Keith up by the hair until his head was resting against the back of the chair.

Lotor released the cuffs around his ankles and turned off the switch for the dildo. Picking up his kitten who whimpered when he was pulled off the dildo, Lotor carried him to the bed, his body limp in his arms. He tossed Keith onto his back, trapping his arms beneath him, then reached up to affectionately rub his soft ears and looked into his eyes. 

Despite the exhaustion in his face, he was beautiful. His eyes were glazed over and he didn’t look fully present, but that didn’t matter to Lotor. The bruises and bites he had so patiently left on Keith’s body had mostly healed. It was to be expected since almost a week had passed since Lotor last fucked him, but he didn’t like the thought of letting his kitten’s skin return to its unblemished state. It would be troublesome if Keith forgot who he belonged to. But it could be fun to start over on a fresh canvas. 

Lotor pressed open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest, biting around his kitten’s nipples and pulling off the attached eggs with his teeth. After he spat out the second egg, he continued mouthing down Keith’s stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button. When he reached his kitten’s dick, he gave a hard suck to the barely leaking head before immediately pulling off. His kitten’s moans were less muffled with the ball gag, and Lotor could more clearly hear the desperation in them.

“Look at how much you’re begging for me here. It’s unfortunate you’re being punished right now,” he teasingly flicked the head of Keith’s dick. 

He pulled out a collar from the nightstand - a simple black with the name _ Kit _ written in italics on a heart-shaped tag - and securely locked it in place. It was wide enough to cover the scent glands on his kitten's neck; he didn't want anyone to be tempted by his pheromones later. 

Lotor attached a silver chain leash to the ring with the tag and lightly tugged on it to make sure it was fastened properly. Then he turned Keith over onto his stomach and attached a shorter chain from the back of his collar to his bound arms, making it tight enough for his back to arch elegantly without it being too painful. His kitten let out a pained whine anyway, and Lotor smiled at the sound.

"Keep your back arched if you don't want to choke. We have to keep you looking pretty for your guests."

Keith tried to say something but Lotor couldn't understand him through the gag. Probably just begging to be forgiven. Lotor rubbed his ears, then lifted his ass up so he was on his knees with his head and chest pressed into the mattress. Lotor got behind his kitten and moved his legs apart, attaching a spreader bar to his ankles. He didn't want Keith to try to close his legs to avoid his punishment. He was going to make sure he never repeated his mistakes by having his body thoroughly experience the consequences of his actions.

Lotor moved up to sit against the headboard, pulling Keith up and letting his head rest on his thigh, his face turned toward his crotch. His kitten purred and buried his nose in the tent of his pants. Despite being almost painfully bound, his kitten still found comfort in his scent. Lotor's dick twitched and he almost wanted to call the whole thing off just so he could fuck Keith himself.

There was a firm knock on the door. “Sir, you requested to see us?” Acxa asked.

“Come in,” Lotor called, reminding himself once again why this punishment was necessary. He ran a hand through his kitten’s silky hair. 

Acxa came in first, followed by Ezor, Zethrid, then Narti. They stood in a straight line in front of the bed, curiously watching him and waiting to hear the reason they had been called in.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith’s heart pounded in his ears in time with his steps. He was barefoot so it couldn’t possibly have been that loud, but as he ran down the empty hall, the slap of his feet against the cold floor seemed to echo like thunder. His breathing was heavy, and whether it was from physical exhaustion or the fear of being caught, Keith didn’t know. He slowed his pace as he approached the stairs.

• • • • •

It was Wednesday, probably late in the night since he had just finished his call with Lotor not too long ago. Earlier, Lotor had told him that he had completed his business but wouldn’t be able to make it back until tomorrow morning. If Keith was going to make an escape, it had to be tonight.

He wasn't himself when he was around Lotor. Lotor had a way to bring out the omega in him with just a word or a scent. For his escape to be successful, he had to go when Lotor was away. It wasn't a trick this time and Lotor wasn't here right now. He was leaving.

For the last few days, he’d kept up the appearance of a good omega waiting for his beloved alpha to come home. Keith had obediently listened to everything Lotor told him to do, although there wasn’t much outside of the video sex. He was drained from today’s call as well, but he had to act now when Acxa's guard was down and he least expected it. Tonight was his last chance.

Fighting against the urge to sleep, Keith went to the bathroom after Lotor hung up. His body had gotten used to resting after sex, with Lotor or with toys, but he couldn’t give in to his fatigue today. 

Acxa had left without protest when Keith told him he wanted to take a shower, so he was left alone in the room. He turned on the water as hot as it would go and waited while it quickly heated and then turned scalding. White steam rose in the air as the bathroom fogged. Keith knew that there was a camera hidden somewhere in the room, and this was the least suspicious way to obscure its view.

When the room was layered in steam so thick that objects became only a blur, Keith got up onto the sink counter. He looked up at the vent in the middle of the ceiling and was thankful that it wasn’t as high as in the bedroom. There was a little distance between them, but it was manageable. He could make it. He _ would _ make it.

Keith stepped to the edge of the counter and jumped with all his strength. By a stroke of luck, he was able to slip his fingers between the grates of the vent and grab hold. His weight as he fell pulled the screws loose and the vent came crashing down with him. Dust mixed with the steam to create an even thicker fog to cover Keith’s actions.

Leaning the vent against the wall, he got back up on the counter. Keith didn’t know where the duct would lead, but it would take him out of this room he had been locked in for far too long. He toed the edge of the counter. He was breaking out of this hell.

Keith jumped and reached out. His fingers grazed the edge of the hole in the ceiling. He couldn’t hook his fingers over the ledge and fell to the ground. 

Keith stood back up. It was fine. He should have a little time before Acxa would catch on that something was wrong. His legs were still shaky from being fucked and knotted by a dildo earlier, so it was a miracle that he had been able to bring down the vent on his first try. He could afford another minute of trying to get inside the vent.

Noticing the red robe hanging on the wall, Keith hesitated for a split second before grabbing and throwing it into the duct. It could be useful later. At the very least, he would have something to cover himself with when he was outside.

Keith missed his next two jumps, but on the fourth one, he was finally able to hook his fingers over the edge and get a solid grip. He hung in the air as he brought his body’s swinging to a stop, then pulled himself up into the vent. It wasn’t as easy as it should have been - the only exercise he’d gotten in the past month was being fucked by Lotor - but he was still strong enough to manage this much.

Inside the duct, Keith became uncertain for the first time. It was large enough for him to crawl through, but he didn’t know which way to go to get out. He quickly decided that hesitating here was wasting precious time, so he chose a direction and hoped that it would lead him to the exit.

Keith crawled around for some time, getting as far from the room as possible. Since there hadn’t been any windows, he figured he had been in the basement and climbed up. When he was a few floors higher than where he’d started, Keith found another vent and made sure the other side was quiet before kicking it off. He peeked his head out and saw a room that looked to be an office. Luckily it was empty, and he dropped into the room, bringing the robe with him.

The office was large with bookshelves lined along one wall and a desk opposite it facing into the room. Over one of the two leather armchairs across from the desk was a light jacket that Keith had seen Lotor wear before. Even though he hated that it was something of Lotor’s, Keith traded his thin robe for it and put it on. He preferred not to be running around outside as exposed as the robe would have left him. Zipped up, the oversized jacket came down to mid-thigh. It smelled like Lotor.

He went to the window on the far wall and looked out. This was the third floor - too high. Keith would break his ankles if he jumped out from here. If he could get to the second floor, he’d be able to safely jump out. The first floor was too risky to leave from.

Keith went and put his ear to the only door in the room. It was quiet on the other side. He tested the knob and it turned easily in his hand. Opening it a crack, he saw a long hall with several doors lined along either side. It was empty.

He stepped out of the room and carefully shut the door behind him. The office was at the end of the hall, so Keith ran the only way he could. His footsteps sounded loud in the silent corridor but he refused to slow. He only came to a stop when he reached the stairs, but finding that he couldn’t hear any voices or movement, Keith quickly ran down the steps. He knew it was reckless, but he didn’t have time to slowly sneak around.

On the second floor, Keith slipped into the first room in the hall. It seemed to be an unused bedroom. He went to the window and threw it open. It was still fairly high but he could make it. Keith climbed out and hung from the windowsill. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he let go and pushed off the wall. He rolled out of his landing and quickly got back to his feet. The soles of his feet were a little sore, but it was nothing he couldn’t overlook. 

Keith looked around and took in his surroundings. He was outside. _ He was outside! _When was the last time he’d breathed fresh air or even seen the outside of that room? Keith wanted to cry for joy but he knew he wasn’t in the clear yet. 

Hearing the sound of a car far down the hill, Keith decided to head in that direction. He needed to find people. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, closely hugging the walls of the house in order to avoid being discovered. 

He was almost at the end of the house, and then it would be a straight shot to the road. Keith sprinted ahead. He was so close; his freedom was just a few hundred yards away. 

Right before he cleared the house, a tall shadow stepped around the corner. It was too sudden and he was already too close. Keith didn’t have enough time to slow down or sidestep the person. He crashed into them head-on, falling back on his ass. 

“No, it's okay. I found him,” said a familiar, deep voice. “You can go home now, I’ll take it from here.”

Keith looked up in dread. Lotor stood over him, returning his phone to his pocket. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? Where do you think you’re going, Kit? I came back early to surprise you, and here you are trying to run away?” Lotor asked. He was smiling down at Keith, but the pheromones coming off his body screamed danger. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

“Gentlemen, I know you have yet to find an omega of your own to fuck, and I would like to offer you the opportunity to try it with mine," Lotor announced to the group. "Just for tonight, I will let you have your way with my Kit, so long as you don’t permanently scar or injure him. You can’t come inside him, and obviously knotting him is out of the question, but anything else goes,” he explained the rules for how this was going to work. His guards’ eyes were almost comically wide with disbelief.

“I wanted to tell you that I appreciate all your hard work, not only with keeping Kit under control, but with everything else as well, and I would like to reward you appropriately. Fucking an omega is one of the greatest pleasures for an alpha, and I would like to give you the chance to experience it for yourselves.”

Lotor's guards were all hybrid alphas like him, although their physical traits differed from his own. Ezor had ears like Keith's, and Narti only had a tail. Zethrid’s tall stature and naturally big build gave away his status as part-alpha, but Acxa was visually the same as a human.

“You may discuss amongst yourselves the order in which you would like to go,” Lotor said.

His kitten looked up at him with new tears forming in his eyes, but Lotor just absently rubbed his ears and ignored his silent plea. This was a punishment after all. It wouldn't be one if Keith enjoyed himself, so Lotor couldn’t be the one to fuck him. 

“Me! Me! I want to go first!” Ezor shouted, excitedly jumping up and down. “You guys don’t mind, right?” he turned toward the other guards who all shook their heads, Zethrid and Acxa saying "Nope" and "No, go ahead," and Narti just heading over to the table. Zethrid and Acxa joined him to sit while they waited for their turn.

Lotor chuckled at Ezor’s enthusiasm and gestured to Keith’s ass. “If the others don’t have any objections, go right ahead.”

After an omega was claimed, their pheromones altered to only attract their bonded mate. While this was typically true, Lotor could tell from Acxa’s previous reactions when he had watched over Keith that this wasn't necessarily the case for his kitten. Hybrids were unpredictable regarding which traits they presented and to what extent, and something in Keith's genetics turned his pheromones even more potent than his purebred counterparts after he had been claimed. He was still about a month away from his next heat, yet Lotor could tell from the tents in his guards’ pants that they weren’t unaffected by his pheromones.

Of course, Keith was only attracted to his scent and Lotor to his kitten’s, but all other alphas, whether pure or hybrid, would want to try to override his claim on his omega, including his guards. Lotor didn't hold it against them; it was just their nature and his kitten was too tempting to resist. That was why he had put the collar around Keith’s neck - to avoid any potential problems from occurring.

Lotor pulled Keith’s head up by the leash and leaned down to whisper in his ear so only he could hear. “For every time you climax with one of them inside you, that's another day you have to spend in the chair,” he warned. “And when that's all over, I'll fuck you until your ass remembers the shape of my cock." Keith whined through the gag in protest and tried to shake his head. 

Lotor dropped him back down to his thigh and unzipped his pants, pulling his erection free. He pulled his kitten’s head closer until his nose was up against his shaft and he could smell only him. This was to prevent Keith from getting sick since omegas reacted negatively to other alphas’ pheromones, and if Lotor enjoyed his kitten's heightened arousal and subsequent frustration from his scent, well, he couldn't be faulted. 

“You should have thought of that before you tried to run away. Just take deep breaths and try not to come,” he smiled. 

Just then, Ezor came up behind Keith. He was fully naked and Lotor couldn’t hold in his laughter.

“There was no need to take off all your clothes,” he laughed. 

“Hey! I wanted to fully immerse myself in the experience! It's not often I get to fuck an omega,” Ezor jokingly pouted. “And besides, I’ve got nothing to be ashamed about,” he said, striking various poses that brought attention to his already standing cock. It wasn’t as thick as Lotor's own, but it was slightly longer and the bumps along the shaft were larger and more spaced out. 

“But seriously, how should I go about this? Do I need to prepare him first?” Ezor pulled Keith’s asscheeks apart and licked a stripe over his hole. His kitten flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Mmm,” Ezor moaned. “He seems pretty wet already. Can I just go in?”

Lotor looked down fondly at his kitten. “You don’t have to worry about him. He’s been ready for a while.”

“Perfect,” Ezor said, thrusting into Keith in one smooth slide without further delay. "He's so tight," he groaned as he shallowly pumped his hips a few times.

Keith, on the other hand, whined and turned his face into Lotor’s thigh. It looked as if his body wanted to reject Ezor's intrusion, but he was tightly bound and unable to resist. Lotor was happy to see that his kitten wasn’t enjoying this. He was confident that this would be an effective punishment and he would never attempt to disobey him again.

Ezor started up a fast pace, pulling back halfway before driving his hips forward. He leaned over Keith and took a deep inhale just above his collar. Lotor’s body instinctively tensed for a fight but quickly relaxed again, knowing Ezor wouldn’t be able to bite his kitten.

Suddenly Ezor shot up and his hips stilled. Lotor felt his kitten’s sigh of relief against his skin. 

“Can I only fuck him normally or am I allowed to tease him a bit, too? Can I use a toy?” he asked.

Lotor smiled. He was curious what kind of toy Ezor had in mind, although he had a pretty good idea of what he liked. 

“Everything in the closet is at your disposal. Use anything you like.”

"Really?! Thanks, Lotor!” Ezor immediately pulled out of Keith’s ass. He gave it a hard slap, earning a surprised yelp from his kitten, before running over to the closet like an excited child.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith was more than relieved when Ezor pulled out. The hard spank took him off guard, but the sharp sting didn't linger. 

He wished Ezor and the rest of the guards would leave so he could be alone with his alpha. The smell of the other aroused alphas in the room was almost nauseating. It was enough for him to feel physically ill if his nose wasn’t pressed to the crook of his alpha's crotch and thigh.

“You have a really nice selection in there! I wanted to go with one of the whips, but it would take too long to get the effect I want and I’d feel bad keeping the others waiting even longer for their turn,” Ezor returned not a minute later, swinging a cat o’ nine tails. 

Keith flinched when he saw it and his ears flattened on his head, remembering the pain of being hit. He didn't like what Ezor was planning. 

“Also, your omega doesn’t look like he’s been exposed to much pain, so a whip probably shouldn’t be the first thing he tries.”

Lotor looked down thoughtfully at him and gently pet his head. "We’ve tried it a few times, but he isn't too keen on pain. Maybe you will be able to change his mind."

Keith tried to shake his head in protest but Lotor grabbed his hair, holding his head in place. Lotor had experimented using crops and floggers on him, but it always ended with him in tears begging for his alpha to stop. Thankfully Lotor didn't seem to mind not being able to whip him. Fucking and knotting him took priority over the impact play, and Keith wasn't going to argue against that.

"Then let's test it out right away!"

Keith was wrenched back to the present by a stinging pain on his right asscheek. He jerked on the bed and bit down hard on the gag to hold back his yell. It hurt more than he remembered.

"That's a good reaction! His asshole clenched just now when the strike landed,” Ezor said. “Omegas are inherently submissive and the majority are masochists, so there's a lot of potential for him here. His body's response is favorable, so I’m sure you could easily train him to like this," he told Lotor like it was a compliment, but Keith didn't want that kind of praise from someone who wasn’t his alpha.

He tried to shift his knees together to lessen the amount of skin exposed to the flogger, but he had forgotten about the spreader bar. The inflexible metal kept his legs wide and his ass spread and at the mercy of the flogger. 

Ezor must have noticed what he was trying to do because another biting slap landed on his thigh just below the swell of his ass. "What do you think you’re doing? Don't try to hide. This is a punishment," he punctuated each word at the end with a hit. "Be grateful I didn't grab the whip and take this like the whore you are."

Keith could feel tears prickling his eyes. He wasn’t a whore. Before today, he had only ever slept with two people. But one of them wasn’t his alpha, so maybe he was a whore. 

His ass and the back of his thighs were burning, and it was getting difficult to breathe through the pain. Keith didn't want to be hit anymore. He was sorry. He was sorry. He would never try to run away again. He wanted the pain to stop. 

More hits of the flogger landed harshly on Keith's ass and the top of his thighs. "Mmmf," he cried through the gag. 

His alpha didn't seem to care about his pain and only smoothed away the damp hair from his forehead. "Hush now. You are only getting what you deserve."

Keith turned his face into Lotor’s thigh in despair, any hope of being saved from this torture dissolved with his alpha’s words. His sobs were frequently interrupted by his own muffled screams, and from behind him, he could hear Ezor's delighted laughter as he inflicted progressively heavier blows to his backside. 

Sweating from the pain, Keith’s legs shook from the effort it took to keep his ass in the air. In the few times Ezor had been charged with keeping watch over him, Keith had quickly learned not to challenge him. He might have seemed friendly and outgoing, but that was only a mask to hide his sadistic nature. Keith didn’t want to imagine what Ezor would do to him if he were to move from his position.

Keith soon lost track of how many times he was whipped. He kept muttering apologies in between strikes, but he didn't know if his alpha could understand him through the gag. Lotor just scratched his ears or squeezed finger between his collar and neck to rub his scent glands.

After a particularly hard blow that forced the air from Keith’s lungs, Ezor climbed back up onto the bed behind him and grabbed his ass with both hands. He painfully kneaded his tender flesh; it felt as if pain was radiating out from his hands. 

"His ass is so hot, literally and figuratively," Ezor laughed. "It's too bad his arms are in the way because I would've loved to have gotten his back as well, but he still looks pretty good like this." 

His alpha reached over to grab his ass with one hand, keeping the other lightly pushing down on the back of his head. He firmly massaged the area and hummed in appreciation. Then he moved the hand under Keith to feel his dick.

"Ahh, he's soft again. I guess even you couldn't get him to enjoy a good flogging. My Kit is too delicate for beating," Lotor said amused. "Maybe you can get him hard again with your fucking. But don't worry about his pleasure, just to do it how you like."

"I think I will," Ezor said, promptly sliding back into Keith's unresisting hole. As soon as he was fully sheathed, he slapped Keith's ass and he reflexively bored down on the cock inside him.

"_ Ahh…_" Ezor sighed, spanking him again. 

He returned to his fast pace from earlier, powerfully drilling into Keith while giving him the occasional spank. His ass felt raw and sore, and Ezor slamming into him on every thrust wasn’t making it hurt any less. Keith thought this was even worse than the whipping because he was being fucked by an alpha who wasn’t his own.

Ezor also liked to talk a lot. “Fuck yeah, you’re so hot and tight. You love being fucked like this, don’t you? Look at how much slick you’re dripping for me. Come on, squeeze your ass again. Show me how much you want me to fuck you,” he said, followed by another spank. 

He continued to ramble on, but Keith didn’t want to hear it. It was all lies. He didn’t want Ezor, he wanted his alpha. He wasn’t getting slick for him, it was because he was face-to-face with his alpha’s erection and he could smell the pheromones coming off him. Keith wanted his alpha so much. 

“Just remember, you did this to yourself. If you had waited like a good omega, I would be the one fucking you right now,” his alpha whispered in a low voice so only he could hear. 

Keith whined and a wave of fresh tears slid down his cheeks. Why did he do something so foolish as to try to escape? There was no reason for him to leave when he had everything - _ everyone _ \- he needed right here. This was his fault. He should have listened to his alpha like a good omega.

Just then, Ezor gave him a hard slap on both asscheeks, and Keith tightened around his cock. His thrusts became shallow and erratic. Ezor was going to come. 

In horror, Keith shook his head with a renewed vigor. He didn’t want Ezor to come in him! He didn’t want anyone but his alpha to come in him! 

Keith’s panic only seemed to excite Ezor further, and his thrusts came even faster. “That’s right, little omega… I’m going to come inside you... Knot you and breed you with my pups…” Ezor took a few seconds to breathe. “Ahaha, not really, Lotor. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten.”

A few thrusts later, Ezor pulled out and Keith almost sighed with relief. But before he had the chance, another blow of the flogger hit his ass, followed by a splash of warm, sticky fluid on his lower back. Ezor groaned as he came, and Keith wished his arms were free so he could plug his ears to the sound. He didn’t want to make another alpha feel good besides his own.

“That was fun. You should try to escape again, little omega,” Ezor panted, lightly whipping him again with the cat o’ nine tails as he rolled off the bed.

Keith weakly shook his head. He would never try to run away again. He didn’t want to go through this a second time. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor checked over his kitten while Ezor bounded over to the three waiting guards. Keith’s was shaking and Ezor’s cum painted his lower back. His face was a mess of tears and drool that had leaked out from around the ball gag. Lotor lifted his head up so he could get a better look at his face. His kitten’s eyes were red from his crying, and the beautiful violet irises Lotor loved were only a thin ring around his dilated pupils. 

He leaned down and licked away the salty tears that had yet to fall. “Only three more to go,” Lotor grinned.

“You guys _ have _ to try him out! He’s the best fuck I’ve ever had!” Ezor gushed to the other guards. “I don’t think there’s a tighter ass alive,” he said wistfully.

Lotor smiled. Even if Ezor had enjoyed fucking his kitten, the omega in question obviously didn’t share his sentiments. He was hard again, but Lotor guessed that it was more from his pheromones than from Ezor’s cock. 

“Let’s go, Zethrid! I know you’ll love him!” Ezor went to pull Zethrid up. Then he glanced down at the huge bulge in his pants and seemed to change his mind. “On second thought, you should probably go last. If you go now, you’ll ruin the little omega for Acxa and Narti. I know how big you are, and I’ll be impressed if the little omega can even get tight for Lotor after you finish with him.” 

Narti stood up without a word and made his way over to the bed. Ezor ran after him, throwing his arm around his shoulder.

“Oh, Narti, you’re going next? The little omega is great! I know you’ll love him! His ass responds really well to pain, so you should try out one of Lotor’s toys - he's got a lot - or at least give him a few good spanks if you don’t want to do that,” Ezor advised, giving Narti all the tips he learned during his turn. 

Narti didn’t respond but that was usual for him. He was a man of few words and never pried into Lotor’s business, both of which were valuable qualities in his line of work. The only downside was that Lotor didn’t know much about Narti, so he was curious how he would fuck his kitten.

Shrugging Ezor’s arm off when he was standing at the foot of the bed, Narti unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, already almost completely hard just from the strength of Keith's pheromones. It was a respectable size and length, but the bumps on it looked closer to the barbs cats had to lock their partner in place than the ones intended for increased pleasure. They didn’t look sharp enough to tear his kitten, but they wouldn’t feel pleasant. Lotor almost felt bad for Keith.

He dropped his head and let it fall to his thigh again as Narti climbed onto the bed. Narti parted his kitten's ass and stared at it for a long minute before suddenly pulling Keith's hips back and plunging his cock inside. His kitten cried out in surprise when his head fell off Lotor's thigh, then howled when Narti withdrew partway. Lotor could imagine the barbs raking his walls. He only hoped that he would still be able to feel his ass later.

Narti's hand was bruising on Keith's hip, and with his other, grabbed the hair at the top of his head and pulled him up so he was only on his knees. His kitten was beautiful as he winced at the pain, looking at Lotor with pleading eyes. His nipples were still red from being stimulated by the eggs earlier, and his dick was somehow still erect despite the pain he was in. The cock ring was looped tightly around his dick so it was impossible for any precum to leak out, although Lotor doubted he even wanted to come in this situation.

He moved up closer to the two and reached out to graze his thumbs over Keith pert nipples. Even though this was a punishment for his kitten, Lotor intended to get some enjoyment watching him struggle not to come. He had been hoping to torture him with irresistible pleasure, not pain, which was all he was feeling right now. It wasn't fun if his cries were real.

Lotor slowly and gently rubbed Keith's nipples while he watched his face for a reaction. It was wet with tears and drool dripped down his chin, but Lotor saw the moment when his kitten noticed who was touching him. His eyelids fluttered open and he pushed his chest out into Lotor's hands.

Interesting. It didn't matter what was happening to the rest of his body, his kitten responded positively if Lotor was touching him. Even as he was being speared by Narti's barbed cock, his crying hitched from pleasure every time Lotor lightly scratched his nails over his nipples.

Narti grunted and his thrusting increased in speed. He let go of Keith's hair, but before he could fall on his face, he grabbed the chain connecting his arms to the collar and yanked on it. His kitten was jerked back against Narti's body with a choked cry. Narti continued to hold his body up by the chain as he thrusted into his ass. 

Keith looked like he was on the verge of losing consciousness; the collar being pulled tight against his throat was choking him. His face was steadily turning more red and his eyes lost focus of Lotor in front of him. He couldn't even cry anymore, only the occasional choked sound escaping past the gag.

Lotor considered intervening - he didn't want his kitten to pass out before completing his punishment - but in the end, he decided against it. If Acxa and Zethrid had to wait a few minutes longer for Keith to regain consciousness, Lotor was sure they wouldn't mind too much. Besides, he was curious how far Narti would take this.

Just as he was thinking this, Narti slightly let up on the chain to allow his kitten to breathe. Keith coughed as he took in as much oxygen as he could with the gag partially blocking his airway. To keep him from falling forward, Narti released the vice-grip on his kitten's hip and brought his hand up to his throat right beneath the collar. He just held his hand there and supported his body while he caught his breath.

When his kitten's eyes were starting to clear, Narti yanked back on the chain and pushed against his throat over the collar. Keith couldn't even manage to get out a strangled cry before he was being choked again.

Narti leaned forward and rested his forehead on Keith's shoulder, watching his cock repeatedly penetrate his kitten's undoubtedly tight ass. Lotor couldn't see his face, but he understood the feeling of awe that Narti was probably overcome by. Fucking an omega was nothing like with a human.

"Tighten up for him," Lotor whispered in Keith's ear. He licked along the shell of his ear and teasingly bit the tip. "The sooner he comes, the sooner this will all be over."

It looked like his kitten wanted to protest, but it was difficult with his oxygen intake being restricted. From the distress in his eyes, Lotor could guess what he was afraid of.

"Don't worry, he won't come in you. Now, squeeze your ass."

Not ten seconds later, Narti was groaning and pushing harder against Keith's throat. His kitten struggled against the increased pressure, but bound as he was, he was no match for Narti's strength. In fact, it only seemed to excite him further. Narti’s hips stuttered and he quickly withdrew before coming and adding to the mess on Keith’s back. When he was finished, he let go of Keith and pushed him away. His tail that had wrapped around his ankle retreated, leaving behind a faint ring of red. 

Lotor caught his kitten as he fell forward, collapsing into his arms. He let out a hurt whine, and Lotor gently hugged his small frame to his chest, smoothing his disheveled hair. His other hand moved lower to his ass, where he gave a firm squeeze to the tender flesh before shoving two fingers inside his hole. 

His kitten whimpered but easily accepted the intrusion. Lotor felt around inside his hole, taking note of how raw and inflamed his walls felt. Pulling out his fingers, he was relieved to find that there wasn't any blood. He wanted the rest of Keith’s punishment to be pleasurable as well as frustrating, and it would have been far from that if he had torn.

"Shh, you're okay, you didn't tear," Lotor comforted. "I'm sure the last two won't be as painful. At least, I know Acxa will take care of you."

His kitten whined as if he had forgotten the rest of his punishment, but unfortunately for him, Lotor hadn't. He had been very disappointed when he got a call saying Keith had left his room and was attempting to run away just as he arrived home. Lotor didn't understand what prompted his escape when his training had been going so well. He was going to ensure that it never happened again.

Lotor looked over at where Narti had already rejoined the other guards around the table. Only Acxa and Zethrid were left. He was curious if his kitten would be able to last two more rounds of being fucked without coming. If he was able to hold out until the end, it would prove that Lotor had finally gained control over his body. 

He knew that Acxa cared about Keith and would try to get him to come together with him. Lotor decided he would be lenient and end the punishment after the last person if his kitten could make it until the end.

“Who’s next?”

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Everyone looked at Acxa expectantly, waiting for him to go up.

"It- it's okay, I don't need to go," he waved his hands in front of him.

"What are you talking about? Acxa, you_ have _ to fuck him! You don't know how lucky you are that your first time gets to be with an omega! Mine was with some human girl, and let me tell you, they're terrible," Ezor said, pulling Acxa up despite his protests. "Their bodies just can't handle our superior dicks," he shook his head in mock pity.

Acxa was pushed toward the bed against his will. When he looked back at the other guards, Zethrid gave him a nod and Ezor smiled back encouragingly, shooing him forward. Acxa hesitantly walked over to the foot of the bed, watching Lotor rearrange Keith back into position. When he was settled again, ass high in the air and face next to Lotor's erection, Lotor looked up at him and smiled.

"He's all yours."

Acxa stared longingly at Keith. He was more beautiful than he'd imagined, dutifully presenting his ass up despite being fucked out. The sheen of sweat covering his body gave him a youthful glow, but the cum on his lower back and the hard dick between his legs revealed that he was anything but innocent. 

And his _ ass_. The vivid red lines criss-crossing Keith’s round ass and the top of his soft thighs matched the bright flush across his face. His hole was red and rubbed raw, but it was easily the most inviting thing Acxa had ever seen. It was slightly open from being fucked twice already, but he could see the muscles working to try to close. Slick leaked out and ran down between the crack of his cheeks to his balls, where it dripped down onto the sheets.

Keith was deeply inhaling Lotor's scent because he was his alpha, and Acxa wished more than anything that it was him. If Keith belonged to him, he would never punish him by letting other alphas fuck him. He would let him come as much as he liked and give him the freedom to roam around the house, not limit him to his bedroom.

Acxa looked at Lotor in despair. He couldn't fuck Keith. His thoughts were already in places they shouldn't be. Over the course of Lotor’s trip and his video calls to Keith, Acxa’s patience and willpower had worn dangerously thin. If he made love to him, his last remaining thread of self-control would finally snap. 

"Come now, Acxa, don't look at me like that. I know you've been wanting to fuck him, and I'm giving you that chance. If you wait any longer, Zethrid is going to come and ruin him before you even get your turn," Lotor said. 

“I- I can’t,” he shook his head, taking a step back.

Lotor sighed. “This is the last chance I'm going to give you before I call Zethrid over. Kit has been in so much pain since the start of all this, and looking at Zethrid’s size, I don't think it will be much better with him. Don't you want to make him feel good?” Lotor tempted.

He fondly pet Keith’s head and the omega let out a soft purr. The sound pulled at Acxa’s heartstrings. His resolve wavered, not that it had been very strong to begin with. He took a half-step closer.

“Just touch him. Feel how soft and wet and _ willing _ he is. You'll want to change your mind,” Lotor encouraged.

Keith opened his eyes and glanced down at him. He looked anything but willing, but Acxa couldn't help being swayed by Lotor's words. He slowly crawled onto the bed and kneeled behind Keith, taking hold of his ass with both hands. Acxa felt a spark when he touched Keith’s skin and thought he must have felt it, too. 

The red flesh against his palm felt hot enough to burn him. Warmth flooded through Acxa as he massaged the supple flesh, gaining confidence as Keith began to purr. He was the cause of it; Keith felt good because of him. 

He bent his head down until his face was only inches from Keith’s hole. A small spurt of slick dribbled out, and Acxa couldn't help leaning forward to taste it, licking a wide stripe over his hole. 

Keith should have been _ his_. Acxa had found him first. If only he hadn't let him escape when they’d met that first time. If only he had bitten and claimed him when he had the chance. If only Lotor hadn’t taken him from him. Then Keith would have been _ his _ mate and would be crying _ Acxa's _ name while he came.

Acxa moaned at Keith's taste. He was sweeter than he’d imagined and his taste lingered on his tongue. It immediately became his favorite flavor. Acxa was sure of it now; they were meant for each other. It was impossible for an omega to taste this good unless they were destined mates. 

He nudged his face closer and pushed his tongue past the loose rim to lick up the slick inside. Keith wasn't as wet as he usually became for Lotor, but that was to be expected with how rough Ezor and Narti had fucked him. Acxa knew that Keith liked it slow and gentle. He was going to take his time and make the omega feel more pleasure than he ever had with Lotor.

Extending his tongue as deep as it could reach, Acxa licked and stroked Keith's walls. He squeezed in two fingers next to his tongue, sliding his other hand between the omega's trembling legs to fondle his balls. Crooking his fingers, he quickly found his prostate. Keith's breathing hitched, his hands clenching into tight fists on his back.

When he was close - Acxa had watched over him since the beginning so he knew all the signs - he loosely grabbed his straining dick and ran his thumb over the slit. There was no almost precum beating at the tip, but Acxa knew he would have been dripping if the cock ring wasn't so tight. He rubbed his thumb over the head while lightly squeezing and releasing his dick in his palm. His tongue and fingers continued to work on Keith's insides, coaxing him closer to the edge.

Acxa pulled his face back and looked down at the omega, whose eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. "Won't you come for me?"

Lotor cut in after a few moments of silence. "He asked you a question, Kit." His tone was reprimanding, yet Acxa noticed the slight upward curve of his lips.

Keith vigorously shook his head, but Acxa figured he was just too overwhelmed by the pleasure and had forgotten the question. With how his dick was twitching in Acxa's hand and the way his insides were shuddering around his fingers, it was obvious how much Keith wanted to come. 

"Come on, I'm letting you come. I _ want _ you to come," Acxa urged, stroking a little faster, rubbing a little harder. “Come for me.”

Keith came with only two fingers in his ass and Acxa's hand around his dick. Lotor was massaging his scent glands under his collar, and a burst of aroused omega pheromones released into the air. They were sweet and intoxicating and revealed Keith's intense desire to be mated and bred.

Acxa was his alpha, his destined mate, and he couldn't allow his omega to suffer any longer. He sat back on his heels and clumsily fumbled with his belt, shoving his pants down just low enough to free his erection. He didn't have time to remove them completely with his omega desperately crying out for him.

Moving up behind Keith, Acxa spread his cheeks and admired his twitching hole. He nudged the head of his cock against the rim. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was finally going to mate with _ his omega_. They were going to join together in heart and body and prove that their bond as true mates was stronger than Lotor's false claim over Keith.

"Don't worry, Keith. I'm going to enter you now. You won't be in pain any longer," Acxa reassured.

He pushed forward in one long, smooth glide, watching the spot where Keith was swallowing him in. His omega's body opened up easily for him, and Acxa groaned at the feeling of slowly being enveloped. Keith's insides were so soft and hot; he thought he would melt inside the velvet heat.

When he was fully sheathed inside, Acxa started to move. He began with gentle, shallow thrusts, slowly working his way up to longer and harder strokes. His omega was shaking in pleasure, his ass clenching around Acxa's cock and trying to suck it in deeper each time he withdrew.

Acxa leaned over his omega and buried his nose in his mussed-up hair, breathing in the heady scent of his mate. He wrapped his arms around Keith's small frame and tried to hug him closer, but his arms bound behind his back were in the way. The next time they did this, Acxa was going to tie them overhead and out of the way.

Since he didn't want to take the time to undo the bindings right now, Acxa settled for fondling his chest, massaging the firm muscles and occasionally skimming his fingers over the pert nipples. Keith's ass tightened around him every time he did that, and soon Acxa was pinching and twisting and pulling on them in time with his thrusts. 

His omega trembled under the onslaught of pleasure Acxa was showering him in. He couldn't turn his head back to look at him, but Acxa could imagine the emotion that was brewing behind his expressive violet eyes. Keith must have been delighted and relieved to finally be making love with his true mate. He was moaning on every thrust and cried out when Acxa's cock hit his prostate. 

Acxa was approaching his climax faster than he'd intended. It was hard not to with the way Keith was throbbing inside and squeezing around him like he never wanted to let go. He wanted them to come together. He gripped Keith's dick with one hand while he took turns teasing his nipples with the other. Acxa stroked his omega over the cock ring and used his thumb to rub circles over the head.

He was so close to coming. He shifted his head lower so that his nose was up against the top of Keith's collar where his scent was strongest. Why was there a collar? It was in the way.

Acxa tilted his head and licked the damp skin under it, tasting the salty sweat. _ He wanted to bite him. _ Keith was _ his _ omega, _ his _ mate. There shouldn't be a collar preventing him from claiming what was his.

He thrust in a final time, locking himself together with his omega. Acxa gently scratched his thumbnail over Keith's slit, and his resounding cry as he came was like music to his ears. His ass shuddered and convulsed around Acxa's cock as he rode out his orgasm. 

As Acxa reached his own climax, he decided that nothing would keep him from claiming what rightfully belonged to him, and that included a collar around his omega's neck. He growled as he bit just below it as close to Keith's scent glands as his teeth could reach. His omega let out a second cry as his blood flooded Acxa's mouth.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith paled and gagged when Acxa came in him, his orgasm abruptly brought to an end. His eyes snapped open and his ears rang with warnings of danger. His whole body burned like he had been dropped into a vat of acid. Wrong! Wrong! Something was very wrong! 

He couldn't stop gagging. The cum filling his ass, the saliva entering the fresh wound on his neck, the oppressive pheromones suffocating him and making it impossible to breathe - they were all wrong! They didn't belong to his alpha. He wanted to hurl.

Keith didn't know how his body could tell, but the hot cum filling him made him sick. It felt like his insides were being scalded. Almost just as nauseating where the teeth biting his neck so close to his scent glands. Actually, they were even more dangerous than the foreign cock pulsing inside him. If Acxa had bitten just a little higher over his scent glands… Keith shuddered to even think about what would have happened.

As the cum trickled to a stop and the pressure on his neck released, Keith heard someone frantically calling his name. The voice was familiar and comforting but it was filled with panic and worry. He wanted to assure the person that everything was going to be okay. It seemed like the person could understand this and the gag was removed from his head. 

When his mouth was freed, a warm hand guided his head down to a beautiful cock in front of him. It was only half-hard, but it smelled so inviting. Keith wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. 

Immediately he felt better. His alpha’s taste spread over his tongue, and his nose filled with the safe scent of his pheromones, although they smelled a little off. Keith wanted to soothe away his worries. 

His neck still throbbed and his stomach was churning, but his alpha's cock was helping him forget the pain. The ringing in his ears finally quieted, and Keith realized that he had been hearing his own cries.

He sucked harder on the stiffening cock, drawing it further into his mouth and swirling his tongue around to taste every inch of it. It was heavy in his mouth, and Keith knew that he would feel better once it released inside him. 

While he was desperately sucking on his alpha's cock, Keith heard his deep voice softly call out to him. "Kit, this is going to hurt a bit. I want you to relax your ass. I'm going to come and I want you to drink it all. Don't spill it. It will help you feel better," he said gently. 

One of his alpha's warm hands stroked the back of his head. His other hand fisted his cock and started pumping up and down the base where Keith's mouth couldn't reach. Keith was regaining his energy as his alpha's precum splashed onto his tongue, and his ass unconsciously clenched down in anticipation. He heard a muffled groan from behind him, and the cock inside his ass gave a small jerk, reminding Keith of the unpleasant feeling down there.

"Relax, Kit. It will be more painful if you're tight."

He tried to do as he was told and relaxed his muscles. He focused his attention on the twitching cock inside his mouth.Savoring the taste of his alpha, Keith ran his tongue over the sensitive skin under the head. A burst of hot cum flooded his mouth and he rushed to swallow. Before he could drink it all, his mouth opened in a wordless scream as an excruciating pain came from his ass.

His alpha pulled him up off his cock by the leash and onto his lap, hugging Keith to his chest. "Shh, you're all right. It won't hurt for much longer," he consoled, his breathing slightly heavy from release.

In a much harsher tone, he addressed the others in the room. "You were right, Acxa. I shouldn't have let you fuck him," his alpha spit. “Get him out of here.”

There were sounds of a scuffle, and Keith turned his head back in time to see Acxa being dragged out the door by Ezor and Narti. A piece of cloth was tied around his head in a makeshift gag, and he was staring over at Keith, his eyes wild and raging. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Don’t look at him,” his alpha said, physically turning Keith’s head forward to face him. Before his eyes were torn away, they slid down and landed on Acxa’s hard cock and his swollen knot at the base.

Keith’s body went cold as he was filled with dread. He had been knotted. He had been knotted by an alpha who wasn't his. Tears fell as Keith was gripped by the fear that he would be abandoned now that he had been defiled. His alpha wouldn't want an omega that was dirty and used.

“He came in me,” Keith confessed, his alpha’s handsome face a blur through his tears.

“He also bit you,” his alpha said irritatedly, and Keith flinched at his tone. “It was a good thing I put that collar on you or he would have claimed you.”

Keith’s arms fell to his sides as they were released from their bindings. Blood rushed back into them, causing them to tingle as he regained feeling in them. He deflated against his alpha’s chest in exhaustion, no longer forced to keep his back arched.

His alpha look behind him and Keith thought that this was how it would be from now. His alpha would never look at him again, or at least not in the same way as before. He probably felt disgusted looking at Keith's tainted body.

"Zethrid, take off the spreader bar. You will still get your-"

"Don't leave me! Please… Don't throw me away," he begged, hugging his alpha around the middle with as much strength as he could muster. "I'll be good, I promise." Keith knew his alpha deserved better than him, an omega that was pure and unsullied that befitted his status as an alpha, but he couldn't stop himself from making the selfish request.

His ankles were freed and his alpha reached for his collar. This was it. He was going to take back everything he had given Keith and throw him back on the streets. He didn't want that!

Keith covered his collar with his hands so his alpha couldn't get to it. Leaning back, he looked up at him with fearful eyes. If his alpha really wanted to take the collar away, Keith wouldn't be able to stop him. But he wanted to at least let him know how opposed to it he was.

His alpha sighed. "Kit, move your hands. I'm not going to dispose of you just because Acxa couldn't control himself. I'm going to mark you again, so I need to remove the collar." 

Keith's eyes brimmed with tears of love and relief. He wasn't going to be disowned! He quickly dropped his hands, suddenly eager to get the collar off. He tilted his head up so his alpha could easily access the lock.

His alpha removed the collar and lifted him up so he wouldn't have to bend so far down. Keith turned his head to the side, revealing the shameful wound made by another alpha so close to his nape. His alpha growled when he saw it. Keith felt the urge to cower, but he needed his alpha to bite him. He whimpered at the burning sensation when his alpha bit over Acxa’s mark, but it quickly turned soothing as his saliva re-entered his bloodstream, dispelling the pain.

His alpha looked over the fresh wound when he finally pulled away, then immediately bit over his scent glands, restaking his claim over Keith. Keith went limp in his arms as pleasure washed through him. There was still an uncomfortable feeling in his ass as Acxa’s cum slowly dripped out from his hole, but he felt much better than he had earlier.

"I still belong to my alpha. He won't throw me away," Keith thought happily.

His body was lax and wearied, and he slumped forward into his alpha’s chest as he was lowered back onto his lap. He wanted to touch him, feel his skin under his palms.

Keith snaked his arms under his alpha’s shirt and ran his hands over the hard muscles. His alpha was so warm and he wanted to get closer to him. He pushed his shirt up higher until he could press their fronts together. His dick was pressed between their bodies, but he had forgotten about it now that he was finally with his alpha.

Rubbing his face into his alpha’s chest, Keith felt at ease. He stuck out his tongue and licked the firm chest, delighting in how the muscles jumped at his unexpected touch. He let go of the shirt in favor of exploring the hard ridges of his alpha’s abs that tensed when he touched them a certain way. The shirt fell over his head, trapping Keith inside it together with his alpha. He felt more than heard the low rumble of his alpha’s laugh, and warmth spread through him. All of his senses were filled with his alpha.

He mouthed his way over to a nipple and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub. Keith gasped when he felt three fingers suddenly enter his ass. 

“I can't let you have all the fun,” his alpha said. “Besides, we have to rid your body of everything Acxa let out inside.”

His alpha curled his fingers and pulled them out, taking Acxa’s cum with it. He did it several more times, scraping his walls and scooping the cum out until there was nothing left. When he got everything out, his alpha wiped his fingers and the small puddle of cum with a nearby towel, then threw it to the floor. 

Keith was a wreck by the time it was over. This was the first time his alpha really touched him since he had gotten back. Keith was moaning around his nipple and grinding his erection against his abs. His alpha’s fingers felt too good, and they knew exactly where to press and stroke him to turn his muscles weak with pleasure.

Keith whimpered when he felt something hard and hot hit the cleft of his ass. How could he have forgotten? _ He needed to be knotted by his alpha. _ He bounced up and down a few times, hoping to get his alpha’s cock to enter him, but he didn't have the right angle. Keith lifted up onto his knees and reached between his legs, grabbing the hard cock and positioning it at his entrance.

He slid down with a moan, but before anything more than the head could enter him, a strong arm wrapped around his torso and stopped his movement. His alpha lifted his shirt off of Keith and pulled him off his cock with a laugh. Keith whined as he was made to sit on his lap facing out. His alpha's cock was pressing into his back, so close to where he needed it that he felt almost dizzy just from the proximity.

“Since it looks like you’re feeling better, let’s continue with your punishment,” his alpha said. “You still have one more person to satisfy.” The collar snapped back around his neck.

Keith saw the man - Zethrid - sitting directly across from him. His gaze dropped down to the dick standing tall between his legs, and his eyes went wide with fear.

There was no way. There was _ no way_. It wouldn’t fit. Something that big couldn't possibly fit inside him. It was impossible; he would die.

Zethrid’s dick was proportional to his body, but he was _ massive _ and his cock was long and _ thick_. Keith didn’t think something that large should even be called a penis, or at least it couldn't be expected to fit inside an actual person. It was too big and veiny and it looked like it belonged to a beast that came from nightmares. It wasn’t something a person of Keith’s size was capable of taking.

Keith kicked out as Zethrid approached, but he and his alpha each caught one of his ankles. Zethrid pulled him forward and his alpha pulled him back so Keith ended up lying on his alpha’s lap, his legs opened into the splits with his ass toward Zethrid. His alpha captured his wrists, too, and held them against his chest.

His alpha tsked at him, “That won’t do, Kit. You have to give Zethrid the same amount of cooperation you gave the others or he’ll be hurt,” he reproached. “Now spread your legs and accept your punishment.” 

“No… No… I can’t! It’s too big!” Keith cried out, fervently shaking his head. “Please, Alpha! Please don’t make me! Alpha! ALPHA! I’ll be good! I promise I’ll be good!”

“This is a punishment. You can’t say no just because you don’t like it.”

“Please, Alpha! Forgive me! I can’t- I can’t do this, I'll break! I love you! Please, I love you! I’m sorry…” he sobbed.

“I know, Kit. But you still have to complete your punishment. What kind of owner would I be if I didn't punish bad behavior? You’ll never learn if I let you off easy.”

His alpha nodded to Zethrid, and Keith felt an immense pressure on his hole. He screamed. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die being impaled on a strange alpha’s giant cock.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when the pressure finally let up, but in reality, less than 30 seconds had passed. 

“He’s too tight. I’m going to have to stretch him first,” Zethrid said.

“Take as much time as you need but don’t come inside him,” his alpha warned.

“Don’t worry, I’m not Acxa. He smells good and all, but I don’t have any feelings for your omega.”

Zethrid shoved three fingers inside Keith, but they felt nothing like his alpha’s. They were hard and calloused and careless in their movements. It seemed like Keith’s comfort was the last thing on Zethrid’s mind as he roughly thrusted his fingers in and out of his ass, taking no notice of his cries of protest.

Before he was ready, Zethrid shoved in a fourth finger, and the air rushed out of his lungs. It hurt and these were only Zethrid’s fingers. Keith couldn’t imagine how much worse his cock would feel. His ass was burning and it felt as if his breath was being punched from his lungs with every thrust. Zethrid’s fingers were dry and so was his ass. It was impossible for his body to produce slick in this situation.

“Do you have any lube? He's pretty dry and I'm assuming you don't want me to tear him,” Zethrid asked.

“What’s wrong, Kit? You don’t want to be fucked by Zethrid?” his alpha asked Keith, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand. “You’re right, I don’t want you to tear his ass. Here, and use it liberally,” he handed over a bottle of lube.

“I'll do my best to keep him in one piece,” Zethrid joked, pouring a generous amount of lube over Keith’s hole. He stuck the nozzle past his rim and squeezed some inside him, as well.

Keith shivered from the sudden cold. He didn’t know that his alpha even owned lube. He had never used it on Keith - there hadn’t been any need to with the excess amount of slick he always produced. His heart hurt to think about why his alpha would keep lube if he didn’t use it with him. 

Before he could dwell on it, Zethrid stuck his fingers back into Keith. He started up a rapid pace, trying to open Keith up as quickly as possible. The slide of his fingers was made easier with the lube, but they were still too thick and almost more than Keith could handle. 

“Please, alpha… Forgive me,” Keith whimpered, looking up at his alpha.

His alpha looked back at him thoughtfully, then at Zethrid’s fingers pumping in and out of him.

“Zethrid,” his alpha called. Keith’s ears perked up with hope. 

“Can you fit your whole hand in there?”

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

His kitten instantly paled, and he immediately resumed his struggling against his and Zethrid’s hold. 

“I can try, but I’m not taking responsibility for whatever happens,” Zethrid smirked.

“Don’t worry, I think Kit might just surprise us,” Lotor grinned down at his frantic kitten.

He let go of Keith’s wrists to take his other leg from Zethrid. Lotor ordered him to hold onto the back of his knees, and his kitten was unable to resist an order when it was said with a commanding tone. Keith held his knees to his chest while Lotor held his ankles above his head. They both had a clear view of everything Zethrid did to his kitten’s fully spread ass. 

Zethrid poured more lube over Keith’s hole and his own hand until both were drenched in the slick fluid. He thrust his four fingers several more times before tucking in his thumb and pressing forward. 

Lotor watched with fascination as his kitten’s ass slowly yielded under the pressure and Zethrid’s fingers disappeared into his hole. Keith was panicked breathing turned into shallow gasps and his body shook all over, but it seemed even he couldn’t take his eyes off of what was happening to him. He looked as if he was in a trance, his expression somewhere between horror and wonder. 

When Zethrid was almost to the fattest part of his hand, he had to pause because Keith's ass just couldn't open any wider. His kitten was screaming and crying that it hurt and thrashing in Lotor's hold. Zethrid twisted his hands while applying pressure, but it seemed like he had reached his limit. 

"I can't go any further unless you want me to tear him," Zethrid said.

"Come on, Kit, just a little more," Lotor encouraged, but he doubted Keith could hear him over the sound of his own screams. Lotor sighed. He didn't want to do this but he wanted to push the limits of what his kitten could do.

"Fine, I won't hold it against you, so you can come this once."

Lotor signaled Zethrid, then leaned down and closed his lips around one of his kitten's nipples. He lightly bit on it, pulling it away from his body before letting it slip through his teeth.

Keith's reaction was instantaneous. He wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck and held him tight to his chest. Lotor could have easily escaped his hold - his kitten wasn't nearly as strong as when he had found him - but instead he hummed around his nipple and gave it a hard suck, then switched to the other side. He couldn't see what Zethrid was doing but assumed he was doing his job because Keith was close to coming.

"Push in when he comes," Lotor said.

He rubbed circles on Keith’s ankles with his thumbs and mouthed his way down his stomach. Lotor swirled his tongue around inside his belly button, then murmured softly against his skin.

“Come for me, Kit.”

He looked up and sucked on the straining head of his kitten’s dick. Keith threw his head back as his body shuddered in a third dry orgasm. Lotor ordered “Now!” and Zethrid punched through the spasming muscles of his ass. Keith’s scream echoed around the room.

“You did so well, Kit. I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so well,” Lotor praised. Something of this magnitude deserved praise.

He hadn’t planned this as a part of his punishment; it was just a passing thought Lotor had as he watched Zethrid preparing Keith and curiously had asked if it was possible. Zethrid's challenging smirk had roused Lotor's competitive nature, and he became determined to see this through. His kitten's pride as his omega was on the line, and Lotor refused to let him back down. He knew he'd made the right decision when his kitten rose to the challenge and his ass swallowed Zethrid's hand.

Keith was sobbing and clutching the front of his shirt, not allowing Lotor to move even an inch away. His grip was strong, but Lotor gently coaxed him into letting go so he could sit up and get a clear view of his stomach. He gasped when he saw the protruding bump. It was jutting out further than Lotor’s cock or any of his toys ever made it, and he could see the movement of Zethrid’s hand as he tried to stretch and extend his fingers inside.

“He’s twitching like crazy! I can’t believe he actually fit my entire hand inside,” Zethrid said in awe. He experimentally pushed his fist in further until a few inches of his forearm disappeared.

“-an’t… I can’t… breathe,” Keith wheezed. “I can’t breathe… I can’t breathe…” 

“Just inhale. Relax, you’re doing fine,” Lotor said soothingly, his eyes fixed on his kitten’s stomach and the stretch of his rim around Zethrid’s arm. “No, you’re doing more than fine.”

“I’m going to move now,” was the only warning Zethrid gave before slowly pulling his hand out of Keith’s ass. 

His kitten wailed when the widest part of Zethrid’s hand passed through his entrance, and then again when he pushed it back in. The pace was slow but brutal with Zethrid’s large hand repeatedly forcing itself in and out of his ass. He squeezed more lube onto Keith’s ass and slightly increased his speed, but even then it was still fairly slow.

“Hey, Lotor, this should be enough, right? Can I fuck him now? He feels so good around my hand and I want to get my dick in him before he passes out,” Zethrid explained. Lotor noticed that Keith was looking a little light-headed. 

“Yeah, go ahead. He should be more than stretched by now.”

Without waiting for further permission, Zethrid pulled his hand out and used the excess lube to slick his cock. It seemed Keith didn’t even realize that Zethrid had stopped fisting him, a flood of tears continuing to stream down the sides of his face. 

Zethrid poured the last of the lube over his cock and his kitten’s ass, then lined himself up to his entrance. He gave a small thrust and the head popped inside almost easily. Satisfied that Keith really was loose enough, he slid in the rest of the way with one smooth thrust.

“Fuck, he’s so wet inside.”

His kitten was unresisting as Zethrid fucked him with long, powerful strokes. His voice was hoarse from all the screaming, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to cry. He was being split open by Zethrid’s huge cock so wasn’t as if Lotor couldn’t sympathize, but his kitten was starting to sound similar to the people he used to fuck before. It was beginning to get annoying.

“Stop for a second, Zethrid. Let’s turn him over,” Lotor said.

Zethrid stilled his hips long enough to flip Keith over onto his stomach, keeping his cock inside his ass. Before Keith’s chest even hit the mattress, he had resumed his thrusting. With an excessive amount of lube leaking from his kitten’s hole, the obscene sound of wet skin slapping repeatedly once again filled the room.

Lotor grabbed his kitten’s leash and pulled his head up so they were facing each other. He covered his mouth with his own, but Keith had trouble responding to the kiss when he was crying so hard.

Finally fed up with all the noise, Lotor pulled back and lowered his kitten’s mouth onto his cock. He sighed in content as the grating screams were smothered and peace returned to the room. It could be that his kitten’s screaming became worse, but the sound couldn't travel far with his throat plugged by Lotor’s cock. In fact, the vibrations in his throat felt even better than usual.

Zethrid continued to aggressively thrust forward, every harsh snap of his hips pushing Lotor further down his kitten’s throat. He gave a hard slap to Keith’s ass, and Lotor would have been surprised if it didn't leave a mark. 

Just before he came, Zethrid pulled out and fisted himself to release, coming over Keith’s ass. He let out more than Ezor and Narti combined, and it dribbled over the swell of his kitten’s ass and down the backs of his thighs. When he was finished, he leaned back on his hands and admired his work.

"Fuck, Lotor, you've got one hell of an omega. Call me if he ever needs punishing again. I'll volunteer any day," Zethrid sighed in satisfaction.

“I think he’s learned his lesson by now, but I’ll keep your offer in mind,” Lotor chuckled.

He held Keith on his cock for a little longer as he feebly struggled against his hand on the back of his head. Lotor forcibly pushed him down further until he was fully sheathed inside his mouth, and his kitten’s nose was buried against his knot at the base. Holding him in place, he groaned as the muscles of his throat convulsed around his cock. 

When Keith looked to be on the verge of losing consciousness, Lotor pulled him off his cock by the hair. His kitten panted and coughed, drinking in large mouthfuls of air while Lotor painted his face white with cum. Just as he dropped his head back down to the bed, a low whistle came from the doorway. 

"Narti is keeping watch over Acxa in the- FUCK you really did a number on his ass! He's completely _ gaping_!" Ezor skipped over, experimentally pushing in four fingers. 

"You can put your fist in, too, if you want," Lotor said with pride.

Ezor took him up on the offer and shoved his fist inside his kitten who was lying unresponsive between Lotor's legs. He slapped the red flesh of his ass to get him to react, and Keith weakly clenched around his hand.

"I can't believe Lotor let you fist his omega! It's a good thing you went last or he would've been completely loose for the rest of us."

Ezor continued to talk with Zethrid and play with Keith's ass while Lotor got up and went to stand in the middle of the room. He started jerking off, checking out the new marks on his kitten. Like he'd expected, there was a bright red handprint on one cheek where Zethrid had spanked over top of the slightly faded red lines Ezor had made with the flogger. He could see marks around his wrists and ankles from the tight bindings and spreader bar, and new finger-shaped bruises were already forming on his hips. With cum on his face, back, and ass, and his hole dripping with lube like it was slick, Keith looked like a thoroughly used whore.

Lotor came in white spurts that splashed onto the dark wood flooring. It wasn't as much as usual since he had just come several minutes ago, but it was more than enough to entice his kitten.

“Kit, come here.”

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith’s ears perked up when he heard his alpha call for him. The movement in his ass stopped, then thankfully disappeared. Despite his exhaustion, he forced himself to turn his head toward the sound of his alpha’s voice.

His alpha was standing several feet away from the bed with his shirt loose and his cock hanging out. A drop of cum fell from the tip, and Keith followed it with his eyes as it landed in a larger puddle by his feet. He suddenly noticed how dry his throat had become. 

“Come here, Kit,” his alpha repeated.

Keith felt bad about making his alpha repeat himself and tried to get his muscles to move. He slowly scooted his way toward the edge of the bed. When he dropped his legs off the side and sat up, he cried out in pain. His ass throbbed from all the abuse it had taken.

“You’re okay, Kit, now come here. Ezor, give him a hand, will you?” his alpha said.

“Sure thing, Lotor,” Ezor cheerfully replied. He came up behind Keith and picked him up under the arms. “Up you go,” he said, lifting him off the bed.

Then he let go and dropped Keith to his feet. But instead of standing upright, his legs crumpled beneath him and he collapsed onto the floor. 

“And down you go again,” Ezor snickered, but Keith didn’t find it funny as he struggled to get to his feet. 

“Alpha…” he whined. “I can’t get up.” His voice was a raspy whisper. It sounded funny to his ears. 

“Come here, Kit. Crawl if you have to. Don’t make me repeat myself again,” his alpha said firmly. It wasn’t necessarily angry, but Keith could hear it getting there.

He got onto his hands and knees and pathetically crawled to his alpha, the chain attached to his leash dragging between his legs. The wood was cold and hard under his knees, but he couldn't keep his alpha waiting any longer than he already had. Slick and cum and sweat and lube dripped down his thighs, causing his knees to slip on the smooth floor as he made his way over. The heady scent of his alpha’s pheromones became stronger as Keith got closer and made him speed up his pace. When he was finally in front of him, he stopped and looked up.

His alpha made an imposing figure from this angle. He looked especially tall from Keith's position on the floor, and his cock hanging in front of his face was tempting in ways he found it difficult to describe in his current state of mind. His alpha smiled at him and Keith wanted to give this man everything he could offer.

“You must be thirsty, Kit. Why don’t you have a drink? I left this here especially for you,” his alpha suggested, stepping on his head and guiding it down until he was staring directly at the puddle of cum on the floor. 

Keith' eyes naturally closed as he leaned down and closed the rest of the distance, sticking out his tongue to lick up his alpha’s cum. He could never refuse a gift from his alpha, nor did he want to refuse this one. Keith licked the thick liquid, gratefully drinking it all up until there wasn't a trace of it left on the floor.

“How was it? Is your throat still dry?” his alpha squatted down to ask, his face almost level with Keith’s. 

He reached a hand out to cup his face and rubbed a thumb over his cheek. Keith nuzzled the warm hand and purred in reply. 

“That’s good to hear,” his alpha said, standing. “Then let’s get you back into your chair.”

Keith didn't know what chair his alpha was talking about, but he would happily do anything he asked of him. He was suddenly picked up and his arms immediately wrapped around his alpha’s shoulders, clutching the back of his shirt. Keith buried his face into the hollow of his neck and inhaled the comforting scent of his alpha. There were too many alphas in his room today. Keith just wanted to be with his own.

He had no strength left in his legs to wrap them around his alpha’s waist, but his alpha was more than strong enough to support his weight without needing help. Wandering fingers played with his hole, tugging on the rim or slipping inside and massaging his walls. Keith’s ass felt raw and sore, but he kept his protests to himself. He would let his alpha do anything to him if it pleased him.

All too soon, Keith was being pulled away from his alpha. He hissed when he was lowered onto a fat dildo and his legs were hooked over the armrests of a chair. With all his weight on his ass, everything started hurting again. He reached out for his alpha to pick him back up, but his wrists were caught and pulled up behind him. 

His alpha sucked on his nipples while he cuffed his wrists, and Keith was easily taken by the distraction. There were few things in the world that felt better than his alpha’s mouth on him.

Mouthing his way up to Keith's neck, his alpha removed the collar. Then he stood and put a hand over his nape, rubbing the swollen scent glands beneath the fresh wound of a new bite. Keith made a sound between a purr and a moan and nuzzled his cheek against his alpha’s arm.

“I know you had a rough time earlier, but you still need to complete your punishment. The time you came from Zethrid doesn't count, so that just leaves the two times Acxa made you come. You have two more days in the chair,” his alpha said, pushing a penis gag into Keith’s mouth and strapping it around his head. “I’ll fuck you at the end of the second day, so endure it until then.”

His alpha picked out two vibrating eggs from a nearby box and taped them to Keith's nipples. He nipped at his ears, then pressed open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone from his shoulder to the hollow of his neck. Turning on the eggs, his alpha teased Keith by mouthing the area directly beside his scent glands and grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. 

His alpha knew he loved it when he claimed him, so Keith must have done something wrong if he wasn't doing that now. He didn't know what he had done to displease his alpha, but he would apologize for it in a heartbeat. Anything that didn't satisfy his alpha, Keith would keep correcting until it did. He just wanted his alpha to hold him.

He squirmed in his restraints as his alpha trailed a finger down his front until it was gently nudging his taint. “Should we put another egg here? I’m sure it will feel _ wonderful_,” his alpha whispered. His breath tickled Keith’s ear.

Keith couldn't make out what his alpha had said - his heart was beating too loud in his ears - but he eagerly nodded anyways because his alpha always knew what was best for him and because it was the answer that would please him. He knew he’d made the right decision when his alpha gave him a gentle smile and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. Keith wished he didn't have the gag in so he could kiss him properly.

He whimpered when he felt a slight pressure on his taint, then let out a whine when it started to vibrate. Keith didn’t want this, he was already painfully hard and he couldn't come with the cock ring on. His alpha smoothed his hair back and rested his hand on the back of the seat.

“Let’s have your heat start early,” he said as if he was proposing a great idea. “I think I deserve some reward for being made to wait to fuck you, wouldn’t you agree, Kit? So let’s prepare you to be in the best possible condition to take my knot.”

His alpha turned to the two on the bed, both watching them in amusement. Zethrid had his arms wrapped around Ezor who was sitting on his lap, their fingers intertwined in front.

“You two go light the incense. I think six sticks was a little much last time, but we do need to induce your heat so let's try five. That should probably be enough, don't you think, Kit?” his alpha turned back to smile at him. “These next two days will be difficult for you, and for me as well since I can’t fuck you, but just remember, you brought this on yourself. I hope you’ve learned your lesson and won’t force my hand into punishing you again.”

His alpha turned on some switch to make the dildo in his ass start moving. Keith’s body jerked from the pain - or the pleasure, he couldn’t tell anymore - and his answering cry was muffled by the gag. He wanted it to stop. 

“I’ll come by to check on you when I can. You will get breaks to go to the bathroom, and I will give you a bath later, but you won’t be leaving the chair otherwise. You will take your meals and sleep sitting like that. Because I’m forgiving, I’ll turn everything off during those times,” his alpha said.

It was difficult for Keith to comprehend his words when his body was being overtaken by a burning heat, and the pheromones coming off his alpha only seemed to make it spread faster. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to be touched by him.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” his alpha headed toward the door. “Ezor, Zethrid, let’s go.”

“You’re merciless, Lotor!” Ezor laughed, bounding over. "Forcing your omega to start his heat without you? And doesn't the packaging warn against using more than three sticks of incense? He's going to be more than desperate by the time you come to check on him." He walked backwards a few steps as he called out to Keith. “Have fun, little omega! Let’s do this again sometime soon,” he waved mockingly.

"We fucking better not have to," his alpha retorted.

The three left the room, but Keith only cared about one. His heat was starting and only his alpha’s knot could abate the fire quickly growing hotter inside his body. Why was he leaving?

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

The meeting with the Blades (as the members called themselves) of Marmora just ended and Shiro headed over to their personal library. The Blades were currently organizing a campaign to end discrimination against omegas. Shiro wanted to participate, but as the newest member, there was little he could do to help.

He couldn't stay at home because that was Keith's home too, and he couldn't bear to be there without him. So instead, Shiro spent the majority of his free time at the Marmora Library, learning about the position of omegas, of _ Keith_, in society. He was horrified by what he found. Despite only making up less than 1% of the population, there were numerous laws in place to restrict omegas' freedom and control of their own person.

If an omega bonded with an alpha and was claimed - meaning the alpha bit and broke the skin of the omega’s scent glands on the nape of their neck - the omega essentially became the alpha’s property. They lost almost all of their rights and the alpha gained complete ownership of the omega. Even if the omega was claimed through force, according to the law, nothing could be done to the alpha. They wouldn't go to jail or receive any sort of punishment, the reason being omegas couldn't survive without their bonded alpha and it would be crueler to separate the pair.

Shiro read all the laws pertaining to omegas and as many cases relevant to them as he could get his hands on. To say his findings were discouraging would be an understatement. Families had gone to court against alphas who abducted and forcibly claimed their omega relative and lost the case. Omegas that originally filed a lawsuit against an alpha always retracted their claim before they had a chance to be heard in court. 

Marriages have been invalidated after an alpha claimed the omega spouse.

An alpha’s bite had the power to render any previous engagement or marriage an omega may have had null and void, no matter how many years they had been together. Upon being claimed, the omega would immediately become the alpha’s lawful mate, and anyone that chose to contest it was guaranteed to lose in the ensuing legal battle.

There seemed to be no way around this law that an omega was property that belonged to the alpha who claimed them. In all cases, an alpha virtually owned the omega, regardless of how their bond came to be. Even if the omega had originally been unwilling, somehow, they always ended up changing their minds after they were bonded.

Shiro closed the book he was reading and ran his fingers through his hair in despair. What would he do if an alpha had bitten Keith? It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to never be seen again after they were claimed. If an alpha wished it, they could prevent their omega from seeing their family or even leaving their house. Shiro wouldn’t legally be able to do anything if Keith had been claimed.

Nothing he learned was giving him any hope of finding Keith. In fact, it was making the situation seem even more hopeless. Shiro hated feeling like this but he couldn’t be defeated here. He wouldn’t be of any help if he was ignorant of the situation, so he had to keep reading in order to come up with a solution. 

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Shiro opened the book to the next chapter.

• • • • •

It was past one in the morning, but Shiro was standing in front of Matt’s apartment banging on his door. He couldn’t be alone right now; he didn’t know what he would do. His mind was reeling from all the terrible things he’d just learned and imagining which one had befallen Keith.

If an omega went missing, more often than not, it was because of one of two possibilities: they had been found and claimed by an alpha or kidnapped and sold into prositution. Shiro was aware of the existence of slave trading, but it had always been something that existed in other parts of the world, far removed from himself and anyone he knew. However, there was a particular kind of slave that was very rare and very popular that was coveted in all parts of the world: omegas.

According to his research, there were slave traffickers that specialized in finding and kidnapping omegas to sell to clients and brothels. For successful traders, it was a very lucrative career. These traders weren’t usually alphas themselves; they were typically human and their clientele were a mix of both alphas and humans. 

An omega’s heats made them attractive not only to alphas, but to twisted individuals who liked to have total control over them when they were at their most vulnerable. Brothels knew that these clients were willing to pay exorbitant amounts to spend time with an omega in heat and took advantage of that fact. 

The frequency and intensity of an omega’s heat determined their worth. High-end omegas experienced heats more often and were senseless from their body’s irrepressible lust. In order to avoid a decrease in value outside of their heat, brothel owners tended to keep their omegas in an endless heat using a special incense that anyone could easily purchase online or in any Galra store. Continuous use of these incense kept the omegas in a state of perpetual arousal and in desperate need for a mate.

Naturally, omegas in brothels were unmated. Ownership of an omega would transfer to their alpha mate if they were claimed, so brothel owners kept their omegas secured in a locked collar at all times to make it impossible for them to be bitten. Unbonded omegas were especially receptive during their heats and could see upwards of twenty or more customers a day. Without an alpha mate, these omegas were insatiable and would eagerly continue to be fucked by anyone and everyone until they were claimed or their heat died down, which brothel owners didn’t allow to happen.

Conditions for omega prostitutes were oftentimes worse than for their human counterparts because their bodies were built to handle the rough treatment typical of alphas, so their clients tended to be more aggressive. In addition to the physical abuse, omegas in brothels suffered immense mental and emotional abuse as well. 

An extended, forced heat had lasting effects on an omega’s mental stability. Unable to think clearly during their heats and being forced to remain in that state for extended periods of time, an omega’s capability to think with reason gradually reduced to an almost childlike level. They became dependent on the help of others and were highly susceptible to outside influences.

The emotional state of prostituted omegas was just as upsetting. An omega needed to be nurtured with love and care, yet those forced into prostitution rarely saw even the smallest trace of affection. They became sensitive and insecure, and with customers constantly coming only to soon leave them, feel rejected and develop a fear of abandonment. 

Shiro hadn’t known that Keith faced so many dangers, and he wasn’t sure that Keith knew about them either. He was always uninterested in conversations regarding omegas and often dismissed the fact that he was part-omega himself. Keith would say that the only omega trait he had inherited were the ears, but Shiro knew that that wasn’t true since they spent his heats together. However, the topic seemed to make Keith uncomfortable so he never pushed it.

But right now, Shiro wished he had talked with him about it. Keith was missing and it most likely due to the fact that he was an omega. Shiro didn’t know which possibility was worse: the man he loved becoming a sex slave to an alpha or being forced into prostitution. Both were equally repulsive. He was going to be sick. 

He pounded his fist against Matt’s door. Shiro was ready to tear it down if he didn’t come open it soon. He didn’t know what Matt could do to help, but he just_ couldn’t _ handle this alone right now. The hopelessness of Keith’s situation felt like it was crushing his lungs and making it difficult to breathe. 

Shiro fell to his knees, retching uncontrollably. He hadn’t eaten anything all day so there was nothing to throw up, but that didn’t stop his stomach from hurling. He heard the door unlock and Matt’s grumbling at being woken, but it sounded far away.

“Who’s banging on my door in the middle of the night? Do you know what time- Shiro!?”

Matt’s worried face was the last thing Shiro saw before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else feeling unsatisfied after that? Lotor didn’t even fuck Keith 😭 
> 
> Some of the kinks here aren’t really my own but I wanted Keith to see how good(?) he has it with Lotor. All the info about omegas at the end is probably unnecessary since I don't have plans to incorporate it later in the series (at least not at this point) but I had fun thinking of it all.
> 
> I tried my best with the dialogue but I'm not clever 😭 Also Acxa wasn’t supposed to turn out like that but I was reading a story about yanderes when I was writing his part so I guess I was a little influenced lol
> 
> Anyone have some cute sheith or keitor recs? I need some fluff after this 😂 Eventual smut is a-ok 👌


End file.
